


שפתיים בצבע דובדבן

by NoaVice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoaVice/pseuds/NoaVice
Summary: For English version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050330





	שפתיים בצבע דובדבן

**Author's Note:**

> For English version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050330

דין הסתכל על עצמו במראה בחוסר שביעות רצון. הוא נראה עייף. תווי הפנים שלו נראו לו עמוקים יותר מאשר מה שהוא זכר. היו לו עיגולים שחורים מתחת לעיניים. הוא נראה רזה יותר, והבגדים הרגילים שלו נראו עליו רופפים. _אני מניח שזה מה שקורה כשאתה נותן למלאך להשתמש בגוף שלך כבשלו במשך כמה חודשים._

הוא התיישב על המיטה והניח את ראשו בידיו. הוא הרגיש כמו סחורה סוג ב', כמו מגבת נייר משומשת, כולו מקומט ובלויי. הלוואי שהוא היה יכול להרגיש טוב יותר.

סאם וכסתיאל ניסו לעודד אותו. הם מצאו מפלצות מעניינות בשביל לצוד, הביאו לו את האוכל והפאי הטובים ביותר שהם יכלו למצוא, ותמיד שאלו אותו אם הוא צריך משהו או אם יש משהו שהם יכולים לעשות כדי לעזור. הוא העריך את זה, באמת. אבל שום דבר שהם עשו לא גרם לו להרגיש טוב יותר.

הוא הרגיש שהוא כלוא בתוך הגוף של עצמו, מכל מכוער וגס של הרס ומלחמה. הוא היה צריך לצאת מתוך עצמו. הוא קם ויצא. הוא השאיר פתק שאומר שהוא יחזור תוך כמה ימים, נכנס למכונית שלו, ונסע.

הוא נהג שש שעות רצופות לפני העצירה הראשונה שלו. זאת הייתה עיירה קטנה עם בתים יפים וגינות יפות עוד יותר. הוא הזמין לעצמו חדר ללילה במוטל בקצה העיירה, ונסע חזרה לתוך העיירה בשביל למצוא מקום לאכול בו.

אחרי שאכל, הוא החליט להסתובב קצת ברגל לפני שיחזור למוטל. מזג האוויר היה נעים ועדיין היה אור בחוץ, וטיול באוויר הפתוח נשמע לו כמו רעיון טוב.

הוא הלך ליד החנויות ברחוב הראשי, שהיו כבר לקראת סגירה, כשהוא הבחין בה. בתוך אחד מחלונות הראווה עמדה בובת תצוגה לבושה בשמלה ארוכה בצבע סגול בהיר. השמלה הייתה פשוטה, ללא שרוולים, ועם מחשוף צנוע. היא היתה מדהימה. הוא ראה את המוכרת בחנות מסדרת לקראת סגירה, אבל על השלט שעל הדלת היה כתוב "פתוח", אז הוא החליט להיכנס בכל זאת ולבחון את השמלה מקרוב.

הפעמון שמעל הדלת התריע למוכרת שהוא נכנס. היא הסתכלה עליו וחייכה. "אני בדיוק התכוונתי לסגור להערב, אבל אם אתה יודע מה אתה רוצה אני יכולה להביא לך את זה במהירות". דין הסתכל על המוכרת, על השמלה, ואז שוב על המוכרת. בהחלטה של רגע הוא שאל:

"יש לך את השמלה הסגולה הבהירה שבתצוגה במידה אקסטרה לארג'?"

"אני מאמינה שכן. להביא לך?"

"כן, בבקשה. זה היה נחמד."

"רק רגע."

עם זה היא נעלמה אל המחסן, והשאירה את דין לא לחשוב על מה שהוא עומד לעשות. אחרי דקה היא חזרה עם מה שהוא ביקש. דקה לאחר מכן הוא כבר היה בדרכו חזרה למכונית כשבידו שקית ובתוכה השמלה היפה ביותר והרכה ביותר שהוא ראה מימיו. הוא עדיין לא ידע למה הוא קנה אותה, והוא בכוונה לא ניסה למצוא את הסיבה לכך. זה היה שקר. הוא ידע בדיוק למה הוא קנה את השמלה, הוא פשוט לא רצה לחשוב על זה.

בבוקר שלמחרת, כשהוא היה בדרך לאחת מחנויות הנוחות הקרובות, הוא לא יכול היה יותר להעמיד פנים שהוא לא יודע מה הוא עושה. כשהוא הגיע לחנות, הוא פנה מיד לאגף האיפור. לא היה ברשותו איפור כבר כמעט שני עשורים. הוא מכר את כל מה שהיה לו לפני שהוא התחיל בחיפושים אחרי אבא שלו. הוא קיווה שלא הרבה השתנה מאז. הוא בחר קרם בסיס, פודרה, עפרון עיניים ירוק, שפתון בצבע דובדבן כהה, וערכה בסיסית של צלליות.

לאחר מכן הוא פנה למעמד הלקים לציפורניים. _כל כך הרבה צבעים! מזל שהם זולים._ אחרי התלבטות הוא בחר בלק אחד בצבע דובדבן כהה, כדי שיתאים לשפתון, ובלק בצבע כסף עם נצנצים, כי _הוא כסוף ו-יש בו נצנצים! אני לא יכול שלא יהיה לי אותו!_

הוא לא היה בטוח אם הוא רצה פאה או לא. כשהוא עשה את זה לפני עשרים שנה, התלבש בבגדי נשים והלך למועדונים, הייתה לו פאה בלונדינית ארוכה ומתולתלת. הוא היה אז בן 21 ומאוד רזה, כך שעם הפאה וחזיה מרופדת הוא נראה כמו בחורה מאוד גבוהה. הוא ידע שעכשיו הוא לא יכול לעבור כאישה. אם הוא היה כנה עם עצמו, הוא גם לא רצה את זה. מה שהוא עושה עכשיו זה לא בשביל הריגוש של להפוך את עצמו למישהו אחר. עכשיו הוא רק רצה להרגיש יפה ואולי להעלות לעצמו קצת את הביטחון העצמי. הוא עדיין רצה להישאר הוא, פשוט בלבוש שישמח אותו. השמלה שמחה אותו. איפור שימח אותו. צבעים מנצנצים שימחו אותו. _סיכת הראש הקטנה הזאת עם הפפיון הסגול תשמח אותי_. אבל הפאה לא. הוא לא צריך פאה, וגם לא חזיה. הוא לא רצה תחפושת.

אחרי שקנה את מה שהיה צריך, דין המשיך לנסוע. הוא היה צריך למצוא את המקום הנכון בשביל מה שהוא רצה לעשות. המקום היה צריך להיות בטוח ומקבל, בעדיפות על אחד עם במה קטנה. עד כמה שהוא רצה לצאת, הוא העדיף להישאר בחדר במוטל ולהסתכל על עצמו במראה כשהוא לבוש ומאופר, אם האלטרנטיבה היא שאנשים מלאי שנאה ירביצו לו.

אחרי יום וחצי של חיפושים הוא מצא את המקום המושלם: בר קטן של הקהילה הגאה שערך ערבי מיקרופון פתוח כשלא היו להם הופעות מתוכננות. להפתעתו ולשמחתו, המקום לא היה מוחבא בסמטה חשוכה כמו המקומות אליהם נהג ללכת בעבר, אלא היה ממוקם במקום יחסית מרכזי. אפילו היה מצויר דגל הגאווה מעל הדלת של המקום. הוא דיבר עם מנהל הבר ו-וידא שזה בסדר שהוא יבוא באותו הערב וישתמש בבמה שלהם לזמן מה.

באותו הערב דין ארז את כל מה שהוא קנה בימים האחרונים בתוך התרמיל שלו ונסע לבר. השעה הייתה עדיין מוקדמת, והבר היה כמעט ריק. הוא הלך מיד לחדר השירותים ונעל את עצמו בפנים כדי שאף אחד לא יפריע לו. הוא התפשט עד לתחתונים ולבש את השמלה. היא הייתה רכה ונמתחת, וישבה יפה על הגוף שלו. היא הייתה אמורה להיות שמלת מקסי, אבל בגלל שהוא גבוה היא הסתיימה באמצע השוקיים שלו. הוא נעל את הנעליים הכסופות המגוחכות שמצא בחנות בדרכו לשלם על האיפור. הם התאימו לזרתות שלו, אותן צבע בלק הכסוף עם הנצנצים. את שאר הציפורניים שלו הוא צבע בלק הדובדבן הכהה. הוא צבע אותן מוקדם יותר באותו היום כדי שהן יתייבשו כמו שצריך. לאחר מכן הגיע שלב האיפור. הוא חשש שזה ייקח לו המון זמן להתאפר, אבל זיכרון השרירים שלו עדיין עבד. _כמו לרכב על אופניים._ עשר דקות מאוחר יותר היו לו עור חלק וצבוע, עיניים מעושנות מודגשות באייליינר ירוק, ושפתיים עבות בצבע דובדבן כהה. הוא הידק את סיכת השיער לצידו השמאלי של ראשו כנגיעה אחרונה וחייך.

הוא נראה עדין אבל לא נשי. הוא היה גבר בשמלה. יותר קרוסדרסר מאשר דראג-קווין. הוא אהב את מה שהוא ראה, וקיווה שהוא לא לוקח סיכון גדול מדי רק בשביל לגרום לעצמו להרגיש יותר טוב.

הוא יצא מחדר השירותים והתיישב בקצה הבר. הוא הזמין בירה ושוט של וויסקי, ושאל את המוזג אם הוא יכול לשמור את התרמיל שלו מאחורי הבר. המוזג לקח את התרמיל, הביא לו את מה שהזמין, אמר לו שהוא אוהב את התלבושת שלו, ועזב אותו לנפשו. דין לגם מהבירה שלו, ונהנה מהמוסיקה בזמן שחיכה שהבר יתמלא.

בשעה 22:00 הבר היה כמעט מלא. אנשים דיברו וצחקו, אכלו ושתו, ובכלליות נהנו. כמה גברים ניסו להתחיל איתו, אבל הוא סירב בנימוס. זאת לא הייתה המטרה של הלילה הזה. הוא לא חיפש סטוץ'. הוא לא חיפש חברה. הוא היה כאן כדי להעלות מחדש את הביטחון העצמי שלו, בדרך שלו.

דין סיים את הבירה השניה שלו לאותו הערב וסימן למוזג. כשהמוזג הגיע עליו, הוא נתן לו את נגן המוסיקה שלו והראה לו איזה שיר הוא רצה שיתנגן כשיהיה על הבמה. זה לא היה קל למצוא את השיר הנכון. הוא עבר בראש שלו על כל השירים של לד-זפלין, אבל אף אחד מהם לא ממש התאים. גם מטאליקה לא הייתה מה שהוא חיפש. כל שיר שהוא חשב עליו גרם לו להרגיש כאילו הוא משקר לעצמו. הוא אהב את השירים האלה, באמת, אבל משהו בהם היה חסר. איזושהי משמעות עמוקה יותר. הוא רצה שיר שיגרום לו להרגיש יותר טוב. הוא המשיך לחשוב עד שפתאום _לעזאזל! זה כל כך ברור! אני לא מאמין שלא חשבתי על זה קודם!_

הבר השתתק לאיטו כשהוא עלה על הבמה. הוא חיכה עוד כמה רגעים עד שהרגיש שהוא מקבל מספיק תשומת לב. הוא חייך ודיבר למיקרופון.

"הא, היי, אני דין, והייתי רוצה לשיר לכם שיר אם לא אכפת לכם."

מספר אנשים מחאו כפיים והריעו. הוא לקח נשימה עמוקה וסימן למוזג שיפעיל את המוסיקה.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad

(היי ג'וד, אל תחמיר את המצב)

Take a sad song and make it better

(קח שיר עצוב ושפר את זה)

Remember to let her into your heart

(זכור לתת לה להיכנס לתוך לבך)

Then you can start to make it better

(אז תוכל להתחיל לשפר את זה)

Hey Jude, don't be afraid

(היי ג'וד, אל תפחד)

You were made to go out and get her

(אתה נועדת לצאת ולהשיג אותה)

The minute you let her under your skin

(ברגע שבו תיתן לה לחדור מתחת לעורך)

Then you begin to make it better

(אז תתחיל לשפר את זה)

הבר היה שקט לגמרי, וכל העיניים היו מכוונות על דין. הוא פחד שהוא ירגיש פגיע בעודו שר מול אנשים זרים כשהוא חשוף בצורה כזאת, אבל הוא הרגיש רגוע ובשליטה. המילים שאמא שלו שרה לו כשהיה קטן יישבו משהו בלב שלו.

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain

(ובכל פעם שתרגיש כאב, היי ג'וד, תמנע)

Don't carry the world upon your shoulders

(אל תישא את העולם על תכפיך)

For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool

(כי אתה יודע שזה השוטה שמשחק את עצמו מגניב)

By making his world a little colder

(על ידי כך שהוא הופך את עולמו למעט יותר קר)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

(נה נה נה נה נה נה נה נה נה)

Hey Jude, don't let me down

(היי ג'וד, אל תאכזב אותי)

You have found her, now go and get her

(מצאת אותה, עכשיו צא והשג אותה)

Remember to let her into your heart

(זכור לתת לה להיכנס לתוך לבך)

Then you can start to make it better

(אז תוכל להתחיל לשפר את זה)

הוא הסתכל על הקהל, הקהל שלו, האנשים שהוא לא ראה מעולם וככל הנראה לא יראה שוב אחרי שהלילה יגמר, והרגיש אהבה. לא את האהבה שלהם כלפיו, אלא את האהבה שלו כלפיהם. הם לא היו חייבים לשים לב אליו, הם יכלו פשוט להמשיך בשלהם ולהתעלם ממנו. אבל במקום זה, הם הקשיבו לו שר. הם נתנו לו מקום בעולם שלהם, נתנו לו הזדמנות לגרום להם לחייך, והוא הודה להם על כך.

So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin

(אז תן לזה לצאת ותן לזה להיכנס, היי ג'וד, תתחיל)

You're waiting for someone to perform with

(אתה מחכה למישהו להופיע איתו)

And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do

(ואינך יודע שזה רק אתה, היי ג'וד, אתה מספיק)

The movement you need is on your shoulder

(התנועה שאתה צריך היא בכתפיך)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah

(נה נה נה נה נה נה נה נה נה יא)

Hey Jude, don't make it bad

(היי ג'וד, אל תחמיר את המצב)

Take a sad song and make it better

(קח שיר עצוב ושפר את זה)

Remember to let her under your skin

(זכור לתת לה לחדור מתחת לעורך)

Then you'll begin to make it

(ואז תתחיל להפוך את זה)

Better better better better better better, oh

(ליותר טוב, יותר טוב, יותר טוב, יותר טוב, יותר טוב, יותר טוב, או)

בפעם הראשונה מזה זמן רב, דין הרגיש חזק. הוא עמד זקוף, בשליטה על עצמו, ועשה משהו טוב. הוא לקח את הנשמה השבורה שלו והתחיל לאחות אותה, הוא לקח שיר עצוב והתחיל לשפר את זה.

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

(נה נה נה נה נה נה, נה נה נה, היי ג'וד)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

(נה נה נה נה נה נה, נה נה נה, היי ג'וד)

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude…

(נה נה נה נה נה נה, נה נה נה, היי ג'וד...)

אנשים שרו איתו, חלקם עמדו והחזיקו את הבירה שלהם באוויר כאילו הוא היה סוג של כוכב רוק. הוא הרגיש כמו כוכב רוק, למרות שהוא בסך הכל שר שיר של הביטלס שהיה פעם שיר ערש ששרו לו, בבר קטן לקהילה הגאה בעיירה קטנה שהוא עבר בה במקרה. הוא הרגיש יפה, לבוש מהודר ובאור הזרקורים, והוא אהב את זה. האנשים שיצאו לבר הזה הלילה תמיד יזכרו אותו כאיש המוזר בשמלה ששר "היי ג'וד", ולא כמפלצת. הוא לא יכול היה לבקש יותר מזה.

כולם הריאו לו כשסיים לשיר. דין קד קידה קטנה וירד מהבמה. המוזג החזיר לו את נגן המוסיקה, ודין ביקש ממנו גם את התרמיל. הוא חזר לשירותים להחליף בגדים לבגדים הרגילים שלו. הוא השאיר בינתיים את האיפור. _להסיר איפור לוקח המון זמן, ואני יכול לעשות את זה בנוחות במלון, רצוי תוך כדי מקלחת._

באותו הלילה, אחרי שהסיר את האיפור מהפנים ואת הלק מהצפורניים, הוא נשכב במיטה והרגיש מרוצה. כשישן, לא היו לו סיוטים.

בבוקר שלמחרת, דין ארז את הכל בתרמיל שלו בצורה מסודרת ונכנס למכונית שלו. הוא השיג את מה שחיפש, ועכשיו הגיע הזמן לחזור חזרה הביתה.


End file.
